


Sleep Well

by SimmeringSun



Series: Siblings of Light [1]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Rock and Roll show Blues the new addition to the family





	Sleep Well

**Author's Note:**

> Idk lol

“Come on, hurry up Blues!”, Roll called out to her older brother as her steps bounced against the tiles. Blues cringed at the loud sounds that reverberated from his sister’s skips.

“Roll, try to be quieter please.”, Blues said as he followed his siblings with careful steps.

“Don’t worry Blues, Dr. Light is all the way on the tenth floor.”, Rock said, aware of his brother’s worries. “And even if he did wake up, we could hide you somewhere easily.”

Blues looked away from Rock’s sad smile, and wringed his hands. Rock had always been understanding of his fears of Dr. Light, especially after the two had a heart-to-heart one night at three in the morning. He’s been visiting his siblings every week at the same time ever since. This time when the red robot climbed through the window on the twentieth floor, Rock and Roll were awake in their bed and were beaming at him. 

“We need to show you something.”, Rock had said.

“No, someone!”, Roll said.

And that’s how Blues found himself making the trek to the basement floor with his two siblings.

“We’re here.”, Roll said in a sing-song voice as the three made it to the basement. Light flooded the room as Rock flipped a switch. Blues blinked to adjust his eyes, and immediately noticed the large capsule in the middle of the room.

“What is that?”, Blues asked as he walked up to it. He looked through the glass and gasped as he saw a figure sleeping inside of it.

“It’s our new brother.”, Rock said. “His name is X.”

“New brother?”, Blues said slowly. “He looks older.”

“I know right!”, Roll said. “That means he’ll be our older and younger brother.”

“He looks..a lot like you in your armor Rock.”, Blues said as he looked at the blue armor on X. Dread slowly filled Blues.

“Yeah.”, Rock said with a shrug. “But he’s very different. Dr. Light said that he can make decisions, and think on his own.”

“But, we can do that too.”, Blues said. 

“I guess..It’s complicated. He can do a lot more things than us.”, Rock said as he scratched his head.

Blues looked between Rock and this new robot and frowned. Was Dr. Light really replacing Rock. He thought back on the first time he saw Rock and Roll hugging Dr. Light. He was hurt and confused when he realized that he was replaced, but Rock didn’t look hurt at all. The younger brother just seemed excited by the new member of the family. Blues smiled and shook the bad feeling off. Even if Dr. Light intended for Rock to be replaced with this new robot, Blues and Roll would always be there for him.

“Can we wake him up?”, Blues asked. “I would like to meet him.”

“Well..you can’t.”, Rock said as he smiled sadly.

“What do you mean?”, Blues asked. 

“He can’t wake up yet. Dr. Light said it’s going to take thirty years for him to wake up.”, Roll explained.

“Thirty years..but the doc will be de-”, Blues said but then stopped himself. “But X will be alone by then.”

“No..”, Rock said as he looked to the sleeping robot. He obviously had picked up on what his older brother almost said and was troubled by it. The slight frown on his face turned into a smile as he clenched his fist. “No, because us three will be there.”

“Yeah! As soon as he wakes up we can throw him a party, and give him a tour.”, Roll said with a grin.

Blues felt cold at the words. He looked to his sleeping brother and felt broken. Thirty years was way past Blues’ time. He can practically feel his nuclear core festering inside of him these days. He had at least a year more tops.

“I’m sure he would like that.”, Blues said as he forced a smile on his face. He might never be able to meet this new younger (,or maybe older,) brother, but he knew that Rock and Roll would be there for him.

“Rest easy.”, Blues mumbled to the sleeping sibling as he ran his hand over the glass.

“Now come one Blues! Me and Rock found a new racing game today!”, Roll said with a smile as she starts walking away. “Rock hasn’t beat me once yet!”

“Hey! I’m just letting you win.”, Rock says as he follows his sister.

“Ok, ok, just please keep it down a little.”, Blues said with a grin as he looked at his two fidgety siblings. He took one look at the capsule before he followed the other two to the TV room.


End file.
